big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwical
Kiwical 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 3. He was a houseguest for Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 1 Kiwi was quiet, fun, and got along with most of the Houseguests. He came into the house with a plan to win as much competitions as possible and show that he is very competitive. Unfortunately, on week 3, he was put up as a replacement nominee after the veto. On eviction night, he was evicted in a vote of 6-1, earning him 11th place. He had no solid alliances nor allies, outside from a speculated alliance with TiceMaiden. His failure to socialize was his biggest downfall, as he was seen as an easy target. Big Brother 3 When Kiwi re-entered the house for Big Brother 3, it was overall a completely different game style. After his failure to win anything in BB1, Kiwi had a plan to return and win as many competitions as possible. This however, was also yet another downfall of his. Whilst he did win POV the first week and HOH the second, he was evicted shortly after in the third week. The house was able to see him as a big threat, thus why he was evicted. His biggest success for his first round was managing to get out Sal, via the "Second Chance" competition. After being evicted, Kiwi was eligible for "Battle-Back". He beat out both Lemon and Sal respectfully, thus earning a spot back into the game. This was a huge red flag to other houseguests, as once again Kiwi was proving he's here to win. He immediately won HOH regardless and was dead set on targeting Aria, due to her being a major reason for him being evicted the first time around. This however, was a huge failure. Nearly everyone flipped this week and instead Rainbow was evicted 6-1 after being put up as a pawn. Once again, Kiwi was on the outs. Since this was a double eviction, Dba won HOH later that night and was able to ensure Kiwi was to go. Thus, Kiwi became the first juror and evicted once more. Due to yet another twist, the first four evicted jurors including Kiwi would get the chance to return to the game and/or win HOH. Kiwi won both his way back into the house once again and HOH, once again. Not only did Kiwi win HOH, but POV as well. This week was the final straw, and he successfully evicted Aria in a 2-0 vote, thus ending the rivalry. Whilst he was nominated the following week by Yoshi, he was able to keep himself safe thanks to JoJo, his new ally after Plush was booted. Sadly for Kiwi, due to losing week 9's final 4 POV, he was nominated and evicted for good. He placed 4th after his 3 evictions and became the only houseguest EVER to win both battle-backs. This also marked the first time Kiwi made jury. Big Brother 14: Game Changers ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Sure why not. What will you change from last time? I’m gonna be a bigger meme How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I have no confidence Who would you love to play with and why? Minish cause that mans a legend Anything else you'd like to add? It’s spooky szn Host Opinion Starting from Big Brother 1, I wasn't too big of a fan of Kiwi. He only lasted 3 weeks and failed to make any allies outside from Tice, who was also a major house target at the time. Since back then there were no re-entries, Kiwi had no way to redeem himself. This was of course, until BB3. In BB3, Kiwi began stepping up his game severely and proving he can win competitions. This in itself is notable in my opinion. I feel like determined players are often the most entertaining as they never give up. Kiwi proved this to be a fact. I didn't expect much game-wise as nearly the entire house was against him and he failed to make any redeemable allies outside from JoJo. Placing 4th after being evicted 3 times in one season is impressive, nobody can truly deny that. I loved watching Kiwi play for the gold and actually try. I did not find his strategies too impressive but he did make a huge impact on the season and I think we can all respect that. It's a shame he didn't make it into BBAS, as I feel he could of been a major player that time around. Overall, excellent and a great comeback story. Kiwi made a huge improvement this time around (BB14) when it came to nearly everything. His game massively improved, and that’s seen by his stats and social status. Kiwi used to play the game very aggressively, almost avoiding the social aspect of the game. However this time he made it his goal to align and conquer. I think he did a great job and made good improvements. His downfall? Underestimating his minority status and being out of the loop yet again. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | GHOSTTOWNaz | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | – | YizaRose | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia *He has never won a competition in Big Brother 1. *He was always a have. *He has never played in POV in Big Brother 1. *He is the first male to control a week. *He is the first and only houseguest to re-enter the house twice winning both Pre-jury comebacks and Jury comebacks. Category:11th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:BB3 Jury Category:4th Place Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:BB14 Jury Category:6th Place Category:Bunny-Polar Bear Mutant Houseguests